bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Hawthorne
Amber Hawthorne is the dragon of the party in Welcome to the Show. Appearance In her human form Amber wears a yellow tank top and skirt covered by a dark green jacket. She has long brown hair and pointed ears resembling an elf's. She also wears brown boots, and a silver necklace with a fire opal. Late in season 3, she acquires an enchanted garnet circlet. In her dragon form Amber has golden scales and white wings. Her spines and horns are white as well. She still wears the amulet around her neck and later, the garnet circlet on her forehead. Near the end of season three, her right claw is cut off, but is replaced magically by a magic claw that is green in color. After her deal with Asmodeus, his mark is emblazoned on the back of her claw. Personality Amber has a temperament one would expect from a dragon; She is brash, hard headed, often aggressive, and has a short temper. She can be very possessive and protective of her friends, and has no patience for those she deems as bad. On the flip side, however, she can be very kind, caring, sweet, and compassionate. She prefers to assume the best of people, and has an inherent fascination with humanoids. Amber can be quite sensitive as well. She doesn't really take it well when her friends disagree with her, and her emotional immaturity means that her feelings are easily hurt. She views herself as the protector of the party, her "horde," and doesn't tend to like it when they wind up protecting her. Amber is quite loving of those she cherishes. This is especially apparent with Ivan, who is her boyfriend. While she does still clearly have some growing up to do, if she can be there for someone she loves, she will be. Once she decides that you are important to her, it is quite difficult to break that loyalty, and Amber will go to the ends of the earth and beyond for those she is loyal to. Early Life When Amber was an egg, her mother was killed protecting her nest and Amber's egg was the only one that survived. Her father, Varaugh, knew that in his grief and with his lack of a paternal instinct he would be unable to care for his egg as it deserved, and so entrusted it to his human wizard friend, Hawthorne. When she hatched, Hawthorne became the only family she knew, and her entire youth was spent under his care. She proved to be a handful for the wizard, but he loved her like his own daughter and did all he was able to protect and raise her well. He created the amulet that she wears as a means of helping her control her power, taught her right from wrong, and gave her the affectionate nickname "Cookie Monster" as a result of her immense appetite. Due to his human lifespan, though, he passed away when Amber was still young. Amber took his name as her own surname in remembrance, and spent an unknown number of years after his passing traveling Alatastica alone. Abilities As the fighter of the party, Amber is quite skilled in hand-to-claw combat. She is immensely strong regardless of her form, and is able to take a substantial amount of damage. As a gold dragon, she is able to breathe fire on her enemies and is capable of flight. As a half-white dragon, she is able to breathe underwater and is an adept swimmer. Amber's amulet allows her to keep her immense power in check, as when she removes it, she grows to three times the size and becomes much stronger and faster. However, this form wears her out very quickly, and if she is unable to maintain focus or put her amulet back on in time, she will pass out and be left vulnerable. Relationships Rime Bowerstone Amber eventually relates to Rime as they share a familiar disdain for surprises. Trivia * Amber is the first character to have a phobia revealed; She has arachnophobia. * Amber initially believed herself to be a pure gold dragon, but finds out in season 2 that she is in fact half-white. * Amber gives each of the party the nickname of a gemstone as they are part of her horde. It goes as follows: ** Ivan is her Diamond. ** Faerthurin is her Amethyst. ** Jalerom is her Emerald. ** Rose was her Rose Quartz. ** Oin is her Obsidian. ** Ravvas was her Black Pearl. (prior to his betrayal) ** Jeminya is her Ruby. ** Hana is a smaller Ruby. Category:Welcome_To_The_Show_Character